


Do Something

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Ficlet, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Kota was having a really hard time.He didn’t know why he was reacting like that, but he had to find a solution soon, before it would’ve become too late to do something.





	Do Something

Kota was having a really hard time.

He didn’t know why he was reacting like that, but he had to find a solution soon, before it would’ve become too late to do something.

Kei was lying next to him, his eyes closed and his expression satisfied.

He didn’t seem to notice how the elder was affected from what he was doing, and even if he did, he didn’t mean to do anything about it.

But Yabu knew better than stopping.

If he had done that, Kei would have noticed for sure the clear bulge in his swimsuit, and he didn’t want to find out how he would’ve reacted.

He kept rubbing the suntan cream on his shoulders, trying to focus on anything else but his satisfied moaning and how his body twitched under his hands.

He closed his eyes, sighing.

“I think it’s enough, Ko.” the younger said, turning toward him and smiling. “Or are you enjoying it?” he joked, and all the other could do was force himself to laugh.

“No, I’m sorry, you’re right” he mumbled, putting the cream down. “I was distracted, I’m done.” he said, laying next to him on his belly, hoping to relax enough to forget how aroused he felt.

They kept quiet for a few minutes, then Kei started staring at him, a mischievous look on his face.

“How are you?” he asked all of a sudden, caressing his chest with his digits, almost casually, even if Kota knew him well enough to know that he was doing it on purpose.

“I’m fine. Totally.” he said gritting his teeth, trying to keep his breath to a normal rhythm.

Kei laughed, moving his hand from himself to the elder’s back, caressing him slowly.

“You’re hard.” he pointed out, biting his lips.

Yabu blushed, grinding on the towel and the sand, trying to ignore the fact that they were in public.

“I’m... I’m not. There’s no reason why I should be.” he tried to say, failing in convincing the other.

“Do you want me to check?” Inoo asked, lowering his hand on Kota’s side, closer to when he really wanted to be touched.

“You knew I would...” Yabu interrupted, sighing. “You’re the worst, do you know that”

Kei laughed again, nodding.

“Yes, I know I’m quite bad. But do you actually think you’re better than me? Getting a hard on only because you were rubbing the suntan cream on me? It’s not all my fault if you’re a per...”

“Ok, ok!” Yabu said, before he could end his sentence. “You’re right, you win. I got aroused only because of that, can you really blame me?” he whispered, trying not to be heard by anyone else.

Kei smiled to him, shaking his head.

“I don’t want to blame you. But since it seems to be my fault, I’d like to do something to fix it” he suggested, arching an eyebrow.

Kota opened his eyes wide, looking around.

“And how do you think you should do it?” he asked, hoping that the younger didn’t have in mind something which would have made them seen. Or arrested, anyway.

Kei bit his lip, like he was thinking about a solution.

“I saw showers, before. They’re quite intimate, we shouldn’t be caught there.”  he said, standing up and waiting for the other one to join him.

Kota looked at him, perplexed, trying to reason with his mind and not with his body.

“You really don’t want to join me?” Kei asked, starting to walk toward the showers, leaving him alone.

Almost a minute.

Kota resisted almost a minute before following him.

It was Kei’s fault after all, wasn’t it?

It was only fair that he was the one to fix it.


End file.
